Juliette
by Armani Nicole Black
Summary: Juliette is a fashion designer since birth. Her Godfather happens to be the one and only Calvin Klein, but she's hurt inside. A family tragedy left her only able to trust her two best friend and her mother. When she meets one special pop sensation, Nathan Sykes, what will she do? Learn to trust? Or build indestructible walls to keep him out?
1. Chapter 1

Inner Voice  
He pushed me against the brick wall with his hands on my thighs that were wrapped around his waist. We kissed fiercely with not any knowledge of the other person. We weren't even on first name basis. This was normal in clubs full of drunk people, but it wasn't normal for me.  
What was I doing here? Oh yeah Gabriella talked me into this. She added something in my drink and pushed me into the arms of a sex hungry yet cute as hell boy who kissed me so hard with amazing amount of dominance that made me want him so bad. The only thing that made me stop was my hatred of men that take advantage of poor girls like me who were wasted out of their minds. Who knew I was out of it and would do anything he wanted because I was under the influence, luckily my inner voice pulled me out of my drunkenness.  
I pushed him off me and walked away in huff trying to figure out where I was while my head spinner and my legs felt shaky.  
"Gabriella?" I called out. I stopped walking and took in my surroundings. I was in an alley between an Italian restaurant and a club called Zoo. There was a ten out of ten chance that Gabriella was in there but before I could make my way into the establishment I heard a cry for help.  
"Please! Somebody help me! Some-" Abruptly the screaming of a distressed women was muffled by something or someone. I decided to look around to see if I could help. She sounding as if she was in a dire situation. I saw across the street a woman and a man fighting. Well, more like he was beating her but she clawed at his face. I saw a gleaming of the blade and I knew he had a knife. If he stabbed her she would surely die. I pulled my phone out and called the police before I went over there to help just in case he stabbed me or her the police would still be on their way.  
"This is the 911 emergency line please state your emergency," A cheerful yet business voice said as she had spoken these words too much for comfort.  
"There's a woman and a man in a physical altercation across the street from Zoo nightclub in an alley on Bear street. Hurry he's got a knife!" I frantically whispered the last sentence.  
Her voice turned urgent. "We're dispatching a unit right now to your location. What's your name ma'am?"  
"Juliette Fontaine,"  
"Okay Juliette don't try to stop the fight for risk of your own safety,"  
"Okay. I won't," This was a lie. I wasn't just gonna watch this woman be beaten to death.  
"Good just wait for the police to come,"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye,"  
I hung up and put my phone back in my small black clutch and laid it against the wall. I looked back at the fighting two across the street. She had gotten away somehow and was now limping across the street. I noticed her ankle looked twisted. I ran to her as the man did the same. As our eyes locked she looked so grateful. "Please help me! He's trying to kill me!" She screamed. I nodded and grabbed her hands. The man chasing her caught up with us. He looked drunk and was wearing a white t-shirt and Levis. I kicked him right in the balls and as he yelled in pain I pushed him hard on the ground with all my strength. Thanks Mom for putting me in karate classes in primary school.  
His eyes watered and I punched him right in the face. Blood poured from his nose and I pressed my heels on his chest increasing pressure with every word. "Don't hit women!" I ended the beating with a stomp on his already broken nose. He yelled in pain and reached for the knife that fell out of his hand when I kicked him in the nuts.  
I grabbed it before he could and through it directly into the wall of the Ben and Jerry's on the other side of the street.  
"Bitch!" He spat with a bloody mouth. The women's arms wrapped around me and she cried a sloppy thanks. "Thank you! Thank you so much! He tried to kill me!"  
I hugged her back,"Your welcome. I couldn't let him hurt you," I didn't even know this women's name but I was talking to her as if she was my best friend.  
That's when the sirens erupted. The cops were here. They asked the woman her name (Miranda Jeffrey) and the whole story behind her assault. They arrested the man and took Miranda down to the station for further questioning after the two of us exchanged numbers because she was determined to repay me.  
I ran into the nightclub to get out of the chilly London air. It was super warm in there from all the body heat radiating off everyone. I spotted the long wavy black hair that belonged to my best friend.  
"Gabriella Cortez!" I yelled super mad and she turned around drunk outta her mind.  
"Hey Jules! How's life been?" She slurred while laughing. I rolled my eyes and dragged her out of there.  
"Are we going to see the wizard, Juliette?" She asked with her eyes crossing.  
I lower my eyelids and her drunken stupidity. As I pulled her into a cab she threw up violently in the street. I pulled her hair up and tied it with a ponytail holder in a bun. While shaking my head I told the driver the directions to my London house. I had my real one in France. My hometown.  
My phone rang in my clutch and retrieved only after Gabriella could see who was calling.  
"Oooo it's Calvin. He ruins everything," She made a disgusted face.  
I laughed," Yet you have a whole closet full of his clothes."  
"Thats different. He a wonderful designer, but he's always making you go to New York."  
I answered the phone. "Hey Cal whats up?"  
Calvin yelled some direction at someone in the background. "If you don't have that new collection of ties perfect in the next 12 hours one won't even be able to get a job at McDonalds when I'm done with you!" Then his voice turned cheerful as he addressed me,"Juliette, how's London?"  
"Fine. I'd rather be at home in France, though. But Gabby's having a marvelous a great time. She's a drunk mess at the moment," I laughed and so did he.  
"Glad to hear it. Well lets get to business. I'll need those sketches by tomorrow morning for the new women's pants suits, okay?"  
"Yeah Cal, got 'em done last night,"  
His happiness floated through the phone.  
"Thank God! Someone I can trust to meet deadlines in this incorporation,"  
We talked about the upcoming spring collections and fashion shows.  
At twenty one years old I was really raking in the cash. My Mom is best friends will Calvin Klein ever since they met at Fashion week in Paris about forty years ago before I was born. I had grown up in ye fashion industry. My mother has her own wedding dress chain in Paris called Merveilleux and I've been sketching designs since I could hold a pencil. Calvin and my Mother just knew I would work at Calvin Klein Inc. someday. And wasn't just working at the Incorporation I was practically running it. I am head designer of everything we sell to females, runway shows, and photo shoots, but my priority is clothing lines and our season collections. Everything else is secondary and have other people to fill in for me when I have bigger things to do.  
Calvin is my Godfather and thinks I'll waste my money on frivolous things so he only gives me half of my paycheck and the other goes into a separate account only for emergencies (jerk!).  
When we reached my London home I told Calvin bye and dragged Gabriella into one of the guest rooms. She passed out as soon as bee body hit the bed. I laughed and dragged myself to my room. My heels clicked on the white marble floors and the sound awoke Chanler my pet Maltese. He was tiny as can be, for he was just a baby. His parents live with my mother in France where we both were born. He barked loudly and jumped on my king size mattress with a white comforter and a canopy. I smiled widely at him and rubbed his head.  
"Hey Chanler my little petite bébé! La maman vous aime!" I spoke to him in my native language and he licked my face. I kicked off my heels, through on some pajamas and laid in my bed next to Chanler. He licked my face until I fell asleep.

I know its a Nathan Sykes fanfic and he's not in it yet but he will be in the next chapter. When I started writing this I had no idea it was gonna turn into a fanfic and I didn't want to completely change the beginning chapter because I really like it.


	2. Chanler!

Chapter 2: Chanler!  
The sun gleamed in my face causing me to wake up.

"Rosetta!" I yelled and the sound of heels clicking on the floor got louder as my maid entered my room. Rosetta has been my maid ever since I moved to London to be closer to my job in New York. I didn't want to be too far from my family in Paris nor did I want to go to America. To much crime there. There's already enough in London from the incident last night. All we have in Paris is petty crimes that happen every once in a while.

"Yes Juliette?" She said in her thick London accent.

"Can you close the curtains, please?" I asked sweetly.

"For a twenty-one year old millionaire your extremely lazy," She smiled closing the curtains.

I laughed,"Watch it Rose. I'm the one who signs your paychecks. Is Gabriela still here?" I forgot what today was and didn't know if she was at work or not. Gabby was born in Mexico and moved here at eight. I met her three years ago. She's my best friend along with Constance. She lives in France.

"No she left for work today early in the morning, but there is someone here for you." Rosetta winked as a blonde girl with brown eyes walked in my room with a Gucci suitcase.

I jumped out of my bed and wrapped my arms around her screaming,"Constance! What on earth are you doing in London? Je ne peux pas croire le votre ici ! Je vous ai manqué tellement ! Va-telle comment votre mère ?"

She dropped her bag and hugged me back. "Okay! Okay! Juliette don't drown- what tis zee anglais word- me in questions. Yes! That's what it is!" Constance's english was terrible. Mine was better but we still had the same strong barely understandable French accent.  
"Well my Mother is great. Where iz my Gabriela?" She said. Constance and Gabby were good friends as well.

"She iz zat work."

Connie pouted and crossed her arms,"Constance love Gabriella,"

We both laughed and the barking of Chanler rang along with the clicking of his nails on the floor through the house. He jumped on Connie's lap and she rubbed his head.

"Have you been zey good boy, Chanler? Such zey pretty little doggie, you are Chanler! Did you miss me and Paris? Yes you did!"

He loved attention and couldn't get enough of Constance drooling over him. I picked him up and scratched behind his ear.

"Lets get out of here. I haven't been in -what iz zey word- London! I haven't been in London for six months. Lets go see ze big clock!" She said getting up looking excited.

I agreed and got dressed in a plaid purple and white button up shirt, white skinny jeans, and Uggs. I straightened my long black hair and curled my bangs to the side. I put Chanler's leash on and we departed my house.

"Bye Rosetta! Stay lovely, moi petite!" Connie told Rose before we left.  
I loved that girl to pieces. We hailed a cab and I carried Chanler in my lap.

"How do you say- Uh take us to um zee Beg Ben?" Connie guessed.

I giggled. "Terrible anglais, Constance. Take us to Big Ben, please."

She flipped her hear and said nonchalantly,"C'est la vie, bébé,"

I laughed and Chanler started wagging his tail as the car moved and he started scratching at the window. I opened it so he could stick his head out.

"So have you met any boys out here? Are zey cute in London?" She winked at me and I got embarrassed as I felt the blood rush to my face. I was thankful for my dark complexion so my face didn't go red.

"Non. Zey are cute here, but moi has not found anybody. I'm just too busy,"

She nodded. "I guess will just have to change zat. Wait! Stop!" she yelled and the car came to an abrupt stop.

The driver and I stared at her as if she was crazy as she hoped out of the car and ran to a tabloid stand and bought one with a picture of me hugging that woman, Miranda, from last night in the street with that man who was beating her on the ground all bloody. The headline read: Juliette Fontaine, youngest French designer and Hero?

I immediately felt what Connie had done was completely sane and wish I would've spotted it. She bought it, but took her a minute because she didn't know how to count British money. Only euros.

As soon as she got back in the car the driver began to drive again and we read the entire article about me saving that woman from last night. How did the paparazzi find out so fast about that incident? I wasn't that big of a celebrity. I got a lot of publicity when Calvin announced how high in the company I was and the cameras swarmed me for weeks, day and night, but soon it died out. I wasn't like a movie star or a singer so the paps didn't really follow me like that.

"Wow Juliette! When your Mother put you in zee karate classes I didn't see zee benefit but now I do," She grinned at me.

Chanler started barking when we reached the big clock the British named Ben. I paid the driver and the three of got out. Constance pulled her Cannon camera and took lots of pictures of it.

"Connie do you think I'm a celebrity?" I asked her in a small voice. I had never thought of myself as a celebrity, but maybe I was.

"Yes." She said simply taking more shots at different angles. Constance like taking photographs of things, she made her living taking professional photos of models, scenery and things like that. Sometimes we even got to work together because Connie took photos for Calvin Klein, but she was self employed and did different photos all the time.

"Really? Moi, a celebrity. Non," I said to myself.

I didn't here Chanler's panting anymore and realizing I was no longer holding his leash nor was Connie. I did a 360 looking for him buy he was nowhere in site. I started panicking. Chanler was my baby and I loved him.

"Constance I've lost Chanler!" I said urgently. She let go of her expensive camera only for it to hang on her neck because it was attacked to a necklace type thing.

"Not zee little petite?" She was in shock and I took off running yelling Chanler's name.

Constance did the same just in the other direction, I heard her. I stopped the British people and used my best English. "Have you seen a small white dog with a light blue collar wit diamonds embedded in it?" (?What! My dog needs to have expensive things too) No one had seen him. I was really started to go crazy when I heard the familiar bark of my puppy. A British boy had found him and I ran to get my beloved Chanler.

"Merci Monsieur!" I thanked the Brit with brown hair and took Chanler out if his hands. "Come here Chanler." I purred to him in French and he licked my.

"Thank you so much for finding my dog, mister. Is there anyway I can repay you?" I asked the man.  
The more I stared at him the more attractive he began to look. He had crystal blue eyes that mesmerized me and creamy smooth skin.

"It's no big deal. By the way that dog really loves you. He was whimpering and looked lost and scared until he saw you,"

I smiled at my dog. "You missed me, Chanler. I was so scared I'd never see you again, moi little petite,"

"Your from France aren't you?" Chanler's rescuer asked.

I said sarcastically,"Darn! What gave it away? My heavy French accent or my dog's incredibly French name?"

He chuckled and it sounded so hilarious that I laughed. "A little but of both, actually,"

I controlled my fit of giggles,"I thought I was so elusive,"

He smiled at me and my body warmed up in the cold gloomy atmosphere of London.  
"What's your name?" he asked me.

I smiled,"Juliette Fontaine-"

"Your that designer for Calvin Klein aren't you?"  
I nodded. I guess I am a celebrity. "What's your name?"

"Nathan Sykes,"

_Hmm. So familiar. Where have I heard that name before?_ Connie's voice yelled my name name and I looked behind me to see the blonde running towards me at full speed. Well, I thought she was running to me but instead she grabbed Chanler and hugged him as he licked her pale face.

"My little petit doggie! Did you miss Constance? How dare your mommy let you go, so irresponsible!"

I snorted,"Silencieux! Vous l'avez perdu aussi bien."

Nathan looked confused. "English?"

Constance laughed and I spoke in English. "Shut up, Connie. You lost him as well,"

She scoffed and ignored me as she continued to coon over Chanler.

"You speak really good French but you guys have really shaky English," Nathan smiled and I returned it.

"Whatever. I'd like- whats zat word-to see you learn how to speak French, imbécile,"

He laughed. "Only if you teach me,"

I smiled,"Sure. Here's my number," I grabbed his hands and pulled a pen out my coach purse and wrote it down on his palm.

He laughed. "You carry a pen around and write on people's hands?"

I smiled,"I'm a fashion designer, I always have a pen, and I watched and American film where they wrote on hands when they had no paper," I said sounding naive.

He grinned,"Americans are weird,"

Connie cut in,"So are you British. Who names a clock Ben. Thats a person's name," She shook her head in disappointment and I giggled.

"Well you guys eat snails!" He sounded like a little kid and then looked like one when he stuck his tongue out a Constance.  
T

hats when I realize I didn't introduce them to each other. "Connie this Nathan Sykes, he found our little petit. Nathan this is Constance Gusto my best friend since birth," Literally our mother's have been since friends they were teens and when we were born Constance and I clicked just like they had.

"Nice to meet you mademoiselle," He smiled proudly to let us know he knew some French, but we just laughed.

"We no longer use the word mademoiselle in France its just Madam, Nathan," Constance smiled looking at him as if he were a dumb little brother she loved to correct. Constance thought the British were idiots with horrible teeth (typical stereotype) but Nathan had perfectly straight, white teeth, but id seem just a teensy bit slow but in Constance mind he was the biggest retard she ever seen.

"I'm taking Chanler away from all the idiocy in here, Jules," She put Chanler on the ground and walked away speaking to him in our native tongue. Her French was exquisite.

Nathan brought my attention back. "Constance offended me yet I sort of feel good about,"

I let out a laugh,"Power of the French."

A bone chilling wind blew through us and I shivered inside my black peacoat. Nathan hugged me. I felt instantly warmer.

"Merci," I whispered through my chattering teeth. "Much colder here than in Paris. Oh la vache! I need to go home its too cold," I said as small flurries of snow began to fall.  
I notice the sad look on Nathan's face but he immediately changed it. "I'll make sure to call you for those French lessons, Madam," He smiled down at me, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Of course!" He let go of me.

"Juliette," He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your really b- nice," He stopped what he was gonna say and hastily added the last word. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Same to you,"

I walked away with one last smile to find Constance and get in my warm house with her and Chanler and then call Gabby and tell them all about Nathan.  
Nathan's POV  
I rushed into my flat to get out of the cold to see Tom raiding my fridge. "You must be broke Nath, there's no food here,"

I gave him a glare and told him to get out of my house, but he just laughed and laid on my couch. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my room as he turned on my T.V.

I know this was a really creepy thing to do but I googled Juliette Fontaine. There was a Wikipedia page that popped up for her and I clicked on it.

"Juliette Jean-Fontaine born in Paris, France on June 17th, 1991 to Jacqueline Fontaine (nee Moreau) and Adrien Fontaine. Juliette's Godfather is famous fashion designer Calvin Klein as her happens to be best friends with her mother Jacqueline for thirty years," I read aloud. Wow. I thought to myself. I scrolled down and looked at her accomplishments.  
Three weeks after graduating from Lycée, Calvin Klein announced that Juliette would be head designer for his entire women apparel, perfumes, and runway shows, photo shoots, but would manly focus on clothing and the season collections. She had won numerous awards for youngest fashion designer and for her unique style.

I scrolled to the personal life column and began to read.  
Juliette has two homes in London and France near her mother and an apartment in New York, U.S.A for her constant travels to Calvin Klein Inc.

Juliette has never been in a relationship since high school. "I'm way too busy for garçons. They'll just get in the way" she told E! Reporters at a runway show she was running that day.

"Whose the hot french babe?" A voice said over my shoulder.  
I flinched and closed my laptop.  
"Haven't you heard of knocking Thomas?"

He shrugged not caring for my annoyance. "Whose the pretty girl you were cyber-stalking?"

My face went red and I pursed my lips. "I wasn't stalking, she's a celebrity I seen on T.V and thought she was cool. Thats all," I lied through my teeth.  
He laughed,"By your red face I can tell your lying," He grabbed my laptop and opened it," Whoa who's the blonde?" He asked looking at the picture of Juliette, Constance, and another girl at a movie premiere. Tom has a thing for blondes. "Constance, she's Juliette's best friend,"

"Is she also French?"  
I smiled thinking of how she would think Tom was the biggest idiot on this Earth. If I was a little slow then he was an "imbécile" as Juliette had put it.

"Well, she hates Brits, so get your grubby paws off my laptop," I took my computer from him.

He shrugged but he had a mischievous look flash through his eyes. I paid no attention to it and closed the Wikipedia page on the green eyed, dark skinned, fashion designer from called Juliette.  
Juliette's POV

I was so grateful the heating in my house when Constance, Chanler and I finally got home.  
Chanler jumped in his blue cotton bed that had his name embroidered in it with blue thread. He went to sleep looking like an angel.

"Madam your home!" Rosetta said happily and came downstairs with a big smile. Rosetta was only about thirty years old but gave birth to a still born in her teens and never was the same again. Calvin requested that I get a background check on the help, I found it uncanny. In a way Rosetta was like my mother. She was always looking out for me and made me feel better when I was homesick, along with Chanler.

Constance was very skeptical about Nathan Sykes. She said she neither liked nor disliked him.

"He is very cute, no doubt about that, but he seems to be an imbécile,"

I laughed spun around in my computer chair. When I stopped she continued to talk. "He also has a familiar name. Have we met him before?"

I scrunched my face up in thought. Nathan Sykes. I looked at the picture of Gabriella on my wall with a The Wanted shirt on that had five names listed on it. Jay Mcguiness, Tom Parker, Siva Kaneswaran, Max George, and lastly Nathan Sykes.

Thats when the memory came flooding back from two years ago.

Gabby was wearing a band tee for a boy band that had just came out in Britain with a song called All Time Low.

She jumped on my bed singing,"And if you know how do you get up from all time low!"

I laughed and looked at her as if she was crazy. Rose came in my room looking annoyed. "Madam your friend has an unbearable singing voice. Please make her stop," Gabby glared at Rosetta and I laughed my head off. She insisted I take a picture of her and I did. Now that picture is on my wall.

I stood up with an expression as if I had an epiphany. "He's in a British boy band! Look, Connie!" I pointed to the picture of Gabby.

Connie laughed at Gabby,"God I love the Mexican-Brit."  
I narrowed my eyes. "Look at the shirt idiot!"

She glared at me before taking a glance then gasped. I folded my eyes feeling like a detective solving a crime.

"You smart little Frenchie!" Constance said messy up my hair. I smacked her fingers. "Don't touch the hair, Connie," My hair was my favorite part about me and I hated when people messed it up. Connie giggled maniacally. My friends are weirdos but I love 'em.

My phone buzzed in my coach purse and I went to retrieve it.

"Bonjour!" I answered bubbly.

"Juliette!" The cheerful voice of my Mother yelled.

I beamed. "Maman! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Josephine told me Constance is there," Josephine, Constance's mother.

"Yes, Constance is here in London,"

"So I've seen this interesting magazine with my daughter on it. I think you owe me an apology," She said. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I groaned. "Maman you were right and I was wrong. Those karate classes were very useful and not stupid," My voice was lifeless and my eyelids were lowered for I did not like being wrong, especially with my mother. She liked to rub that type of shit in.

Before she get started I made an excuse to hang up. "Maman I have some sketches to do for the spring collection. I call you later,"

She huffed. "Okay, darling. Call me when your done,"

"Je t'aime, maman." _I love you, Mom._

"Je t'aime, aussi," _I love you too._  
I hung up and sat on my bed. Constance tapped on her phone as Rosetta walked in. "Madam, Gabriella has returned,"

Gabby walked in looking tired. Her hair was pulled tightly in a bun and she was still in her work clothes.

"I live here now," She said throwing her duffle bag on my bed. I knew she was lying because there was no way she was only gonna bring a duffel bag of clothes here when she had enough clothes and shoes to fill five closets.

Then she saw Constance and they both screamed and hugged one another. "I missed you so much Frenchie!" Gabby beamed.

"I've missed you too, my Mexican Brit,"

They spent about ten minutes catching up while I sent some sketches to Calvin off my iPad.

"Guess who Juliette and I met today?" Constance said mischievously as I started sketching some wedding dresses to send to my Mother. Thats when I started paying attention to their conversation.

Gabby couldn't contain her excitement. "Who!"

Connie took a dramatic pause while I asked Rose for some hot chocolate.  
"Nathan Sykes,"

Gabby shrieked and I thought she was gonna faint. Connie laughed her face off. I knew Constance didn't care that Nathan was in a band and famous, she just liked the fact that she could make Gabby scream. She's devious but we all love her.

"Should I bring hot chocolate for the screamer and the little devil?" Rosetta asked referring to Gabriella and Connie.

I shook my head. The other two were completely oblivious to me and Rose.

Thats when my cell phone rang again. I answered sounding very American thinking it was Calvin to tell me how marvelous my sketches were.

"Juliette?" A familiar British guy asked causing me to jump. My emerald eyes went wide. "Nathan! Yes this Juliette, sorry I sound so American I just thought it was Cal or someone at the company..." I rambled hopelessly. I let my head fall on the bed as I held my iPhone to my ear. I felt two people lay on the side of me. Eavesdroppers.

He laughed at little and I perked up. "Its cool. You sound cute as an American," He told me sounding sincere. I felt the blood rush to my face as my two best friends tried I contain their giggles.  
Then I decided to tease him. "What you don't like my French accent?" I made myself sound genuinely hurt.

He was taken aback. "What? No definitely not,"

I laughed along with Connie and Gabby. He voice got accusing. "Is there someone else there?"

I nodded then realized I was on phone. Connie muttered something about me being stupid in French.

"Just Constance, you know the blonde from earlier, and my other friend Gabriella,"

"Oh yeah the racist one," Gabby choked on her laughs and Connie went red with anger. "I'm not racist you little fucker! I'm stereotypical, asshole!" Connie got up and ranted on in French. I laughed hard and ran out of my room, picking up my iPad.

"She's got anger issues as well," Nathan suggested skeptically.

"No she's just a die hard Frenchie and very stereotypical," I said on Connie's behalf.  
We talked for a while about our family and stuff.

"I was born in Paris. I've got an older sister, Colette, and younger brother, Marc. My Maman owns a chain of wedding dress boutiques that I still send her sketches for," I gave him a background story of me.

"Thats cool. I was born in Gloucester and I got a little sister, Jessica and my Mum and Dad still live there,"

I bit my lip, wondering it he would tell me about the boy band thing.

"What do you do in your spare time?" I asked keeping the conversation rolling.

He seemed surprised by this question. "You don't know?"

I scoffed,"Well, I only met you today,"

He laughed lightly,"Your not a fan of The Wanted, are?"

I decided to play dumb,"Is that some type of British movie of some sort?"

"No it's a band that I happen to be in," He said.

"Oh so your like the Bugs,"  
He laughed so hard and I stood there dumbfounded.

When he finally controlled himself he said,"You mean the Beetles?"

I rolled my eyes with annoyance,"I knew it had something to do with insects,"

"Your like a martian. Anyway, yeah, you could say we're somewhat similar to the Beetles. Not nearly

as good but y'know,"

I shook my head,"Not really. I've never listened to the Beetles, but Calvin likes them so..."

"Calvin's your Godfather, yeah?"

"Un-huh my Maman asked him to be my Godfather after-" I broke off as I felt my throat getting tight and my eyes burning. This was not a subject I wanted to venture into.

Nathan got confused,"After what?"

I quickly made up an excuse as I had with my mother,"Nothing. Oh no Calvin's calling I call you back later,"

I think he new I was lying.

"Oh yeah. I'll talk to you later than. Bye,"

"Au revoir," I said hanging up. I sighed in relief.

My iPad dinged and the screen lit up. I checked my notifications and seen that Nathan Sykes had followed me on twitter. I went on his page and saw the other guys in his band. There was a bald one, a bad boy looking one, one with exceptionally perfect cheekbones, and last one with a mop of curly hair.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~_

_I know ended it kinda of weird but don't worry the next chapter will start off exactly were this one leaves of. Enjoy! P.S. Those aren't spelling mistakes when they talk I was trying to show there French accents so it would be more realistic but if anyone gets irritated with it I'll stop, just let me know._


End file.
